


Two Incurable Romantics

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: And she gets a whole ass waffle in an answer, But its okay bc its cute, Fluff, M/M, Nile has a question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: "Why aren't you and Nicky married?" Nile asked the question tentatively, as if she were building a thin bridge between her and the two warriors. Joe looked at her for a moment, considering. "We are, in a way." Nile stayed quiet, waiting.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 470





	Two Incurable Romantics

"Why aren't you and Nicky married?" Nile asked the question tentatively, as if she were building a thin bridge between her and the two warriors. Joe looked at her for a moment, considering. "We are, in a way." Nile stayed quiet, waiting.

"We have been together a long time, and alive much longer. The time in which we have been able to marry pales in comparison to our life. We don't see a need to. We have been together so long, it often feels like we already are. It's as if we had wed the moment we woke up next to each other, that first day. We spent so much time trying to kill each other, we grew tired of it. Nicky once put it as, every time we killed each other, we woke up together. We decided to forgo the murder foreplay and agreed to wake up together every day for the rest of our lives. I suppose you could say that that is when we were married. But there have been many times since then in which we connected in ways that you could call marriage. A person is not meant to be married to their partner once. They renew their marriage to remind them of the memories they have made and the ones they will make."

At this, Nicky walked inside from patrol and sat down next to Joe, leaning on his shoulder. "In a more practical sense, marriage registration would be hell." The three warriors laughed at Nicky's statement. Joe'd been waffling on for so long that Nile felt as though she were entranced. 

"But in an emotional sense," Nicky continued, "We are like day and night, separate but never far apart. We are eternal, for the most part. As is our love. You couldn't put a label on that, no matter how hard you tried. That's the magic of it. Not the dying-and-coming-back-to-life thing. We are too powerful together for anyone to give us a name."

Nile nodded. Nicky and Joe were soulmates, and soulmates didn't need to be married to still be soulmates. (They could have just said that, and she would've understood, but then both of them did enjoy being waffly). 

They were immortal husbands, if you wanted to call it that. 

Together, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the line "every time we killed each other, we woke up together. We decided to forgo the murder foreplay and agreed to wake up together every day for the rest of our lives" is not originally mine, I found it in an article about the movie and tweaked it to fit in the fic. I forgot to credit the original author, but am doing it now. Thank you for reading.


End file.
